


Sparks Of Rebellion

by HopeResistChange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29158287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeResistChange/pseuds/HopeResistChange
Summary: It's My first Work Please Be Nice
Kudos: 7





	Sparks Of Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> It's My first Work Please Be Nice

Leia sparked rebellion since the day she was born. When her father and mother looked at her and decided to love her it was a rebellion. They made her heir to Alderon publicly and called her theirs. No one called them on it because it was the truth. She was theirs from the moment they chose her. She was loved and appreciated and an answer to their prayers but they couldn't be with her every second of every day.

When she was a child it was easier, children look like children sweet and unthreatening. She started getting weird looks when she got older, people looked at her like they were thrown back in time. She didn't think much of it, she knew she was adopted but Bail and Breha were the only parents she ever wanted. When she stood next to Bail in the senate, learning how to use diplomacy to change things some people started to put the pieces together.

When Leia was two her toys floated around sometimes. It happens to all force sensitive children but Bail and Breha didn't know that. How could they? There's not much research they could do without raising suspicion. Her nanny noticed the toys it's not like it was subtle. She remembered seeing Jedi when she was a volunteer nurse during the clone wars. On the front lines fighting to preserve the republic as it came crashing down around them. So she told Bail and Breha about her suspicions, by the looks on their faces they already knew. They didn't tell Leia. They didn't tell the empire. Leia got to grow up.

When Leia was five there was a bring your children to work day that definitely had nothing to do with the bill about Wookie Labor camps. Padme's memory was fading fast but not gone yet. The new senator of Naboo recognized her. She had gone to school with Padme when they were kids back before Padme began queen. Leia looked so much like Padme did as a kid. The Senator had heard the rumors about Padme's death, about how it wasn't a coincidence that she fell as the Empire rose. She never figured out Leia was force sensitive but being Padme's daughter was dangerous enough. She said nothing. She had hope.

Senate Guard Jolt lasted longer than most clones in the empire, Not because he wanted to but because he had nowhere else to go. He remembered Senator Amidala. He had guarded her quarters sometimes and if on occasion a Jedi had come to visit well... that was none of his business. So when a kid who looked like Senator Amidala and the Jedi showed up as the daughter of Senator Amidala's best friend it wasn't too hard to figure out. His chip wasn't activated anymore but it had been he knew what was expected he had caught a youngling himself during the rise. He had no choice then so when Leia arrived he got himself on her guard rotation. He pretended to notice nothing when after a particularly stressful senate meeting things floated a bit. He kept her secrets the same way he kept her mother's and if he warned her before a Moff walked in that was his business. 

Cody noticed R2 first and that was shocking enough. Why Anakin's droid was with the senator from Alderon became apparent as soon as he saw her. He recognized the look in her eyes when a senator tried to convince Senator Organa to approve another change in the approved middle school curriculum, taking out yet another role model for rebels. He had seen the same look in General Skywalker's eyes when he spoke of Zygeria. When C-3PO wandered into view it all made sense. Cody kept walking past a brother he recognized from before. He never talked to her but he did leave a box outside Senator Organa's door with the hopes that it would get to Leia. She could use his general's robe more than he could anyway.

When Leia's ships got stolen time and time again Commander Fox filed the reports. There were too many shipments of medical supplies for it to be a coincidence. That's not how the rebellion operates. He did his best to help her requests for reimbursement go through. He helped he acts of rebellion before he ever saw her. He was high up enough that he didn't have to run paper back and forth anymore. He put figured it out when she became one of the most wanted people in the galaxy. When the rebellion blew up the star with the information she leaked he smiled. She would have made an amazing chancellor in another galaxy. He hoped she could change the galaxy enough for it to be an option.


End file.
